


Vamp SQ

by bobbingformangos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbingformangos/pseuds/bobbingformangos
Summary: Swan Queen Vamp Fic - based off a prompt from Tumblr that took off into something.





	Vamp SQ

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am posting my stories back up on AO3. Some are unfinished but have been requested over the years. I hope that you enjoy. I think it would take a lot of inspiration to come back and finish these stories due to not being in the fandom anymore (and, you know, getting married, starting a fam, those kinds of things) - but who knows, maybe one day. The wife and I have a tumblr where I sometimes write things (under the tag "ave wrote this") - the tumblr is called weforgottoeatthecake

P

 

Swan Queen Vamp Fic - based off a prompt from Tumblr that took off into something.

Chapter 1

"Don’t be scared."

The music pulsed around them as Emma danced along to the beat. Her body moving in sync with every drop of the bass - hands raised above her head as her hips moved along with her torso in a seductive dance that the entire nightlife was involved in. She had let Ruby drag her to New York Cities most notorious night club and she wasn’t going to shy away from letting herself go - just for a night.

The words were whispered into her ear - a cool breath flowing against her heated skin that caused the blonde to quickly turn around and suck in air. Before her a woman stood - black leather dress hugging every curve and accented the swell of her olive toned breasts. Her hair was smoothed back and her make up dark and mysterious. Lips red with a devilish smile, “I couldn’t resist, dear, you look absolutely delicious.”

Two tumblers of cinnamon whiskey in her system and a sudden drunkness from this woman’s beauty caused the tilt in Emma’s head and a pink tongue to come out and lick at her bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth.

The woman only smiled, knowing the effect that she already had on the blonde that came into her nightclub and radiated the sunlight that she hasn’t seen in many a millennia. From her golden curls to the singing of sweetness in her blood to the way the blonde carried herself - Regina knew that she was the one she must have.

Others have only whispered about humans like her - a myth - and Regina was starting to become a believer as her body began to move in sync of the other woman.

Emma smirked at her, a confidence flooding her body in a way that was unfamiliar to the girl. She found herself bold, wrapping an arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer. She smirked as she looked into the dark desired filled eyes, “Oh really? And how would you like a taste?”

Regina felt her fangs retract within her mouth, hunger flooding her body as everything about the blonde began to flood her. Her eyes darkened, her hands now circling the blonde’s waist and pulling her closer as she lowered her head to Emma’s neck - inhaling. She laid a soft kiss on the sensitive skin before hovering her mouth over Emma’s ear. “Come now, sweet girl, and let me show you.”

Her name was Regina.

That’s what Emma had learned as the woman lead her away from the nightclub, away from her friend who would be looking from her, away from a night of letting go. But isn’t this what the young girl was doing? Letting herself go?

She had a son at home, back in Maine who was sound asleep in his bed while her best friend kept watch over him this weekend. He would turn five in a few weeks but the young mother didn’t think about the smirk that he graces her with every day or the flopping brown hair or the way he would tug on her leather jacket in excitement.

All she knew, in these moments, was the woman in front of her with the killer smile and

dangerous eyes and who lead her into a penthouse apartment in a very old building around the block on Park Avenue. Once inside, Emma wasn’t able to look around at the decor. Instead, her back was slammed against the door and the woman’s mouth found her throat - teasing it with teeth and tantalizing licks.

Emma wanted to let go when she entered the city - this was probably the best way that she could.

"And what is this about tasting you, dear?" Regina purred against her neck, her cool breath tickling the sensitive skin causing Emma to tighten her hands on Regina’s side and let out a soft giggle.

Regina smiled against her, enjoying the playfulness of the younger girl, enjoying how lively she was. She wasn’t used to this - playful banter on their way to the apartment, the light giggles, the freedom that this girl gives off.

Emma replies with a lick of her lips, “I do believed you made the assumption that I looked absolutely delicious - shouldn’t you test that theory?”

The growl at the back of Regina’s throat was animalistic and caused Emma to flood, panties wet with her slick wetness. She could feel her cunt slide across the thin panties hidden under the tight red dress. Regina trailed her lips up to kiss Emma’s lips, nibbling lightly on the blonde bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth - drawing a moan out of Emma. She let Emma’s lip go from her mouth with a pop as she nodded her head, “What a lovely idea, my sweet girl.”

Regina pressed Emma against her, lifting a leg to hook over her hip before encouraging the second one to join. She pressed her body against the blonde, effortlessly holding the young girl against the door as she ground her hips forward into Emma’s.

"Leave a mark, Regina," Emma moaned as her hands came up to tangle in Regina’s hair, pressing her lips into her neck and letting out a breathy moan as the woman began to suck on the pulsing jugular vein.

Regina moaned against Emma’s skin. Her lips wrapping tightly over the pulsing vein, skin under her cool lips heated with blood. Emma smelt heavenly, a sweet ambrosia singing out to her to take. With ever taste of the skin, tiny traces of Emma’s essences flooding her mouth, Regina believed more and more of a myth that was told thousands of years ago. Regina purred against Emma’s skin, causing the blonde to shiver with need, “Don’t worry, darling, I always do.”

Emma didn’t give any thought about how Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s body and another arm behind to hold her legs and carried the blonde through the dark penthouse to the master bedroom. The room was soft, delicate, but mysterious in it’s own right. A large bed with an intricate golden tapestry behind it was the only thing in the room. The walls painted purple with flood lighting along the flooring.

It smelt like the woman holding her tight - black currant and vanilla.

Emma tilted her head back, offering her neck to the hungry woman, mind clouded with want and desire. Emma’s life was falling away - her friend starting to panic, her son completely oblivious to his mother’s whereabouts, the sleepy town completely quiet.

With Regina’s mouth sucking and licking along her collarbone to her sternum - Emma forgot about them all.

A moan escaped her lips when Regina threw her down on the bed - back colliding with the plush dark material of the comforter as she looked up at the other woman. Emma’s curls messy and skin flushed with hot, pulsing blood. Her legs spread, dress hiked up, and black panties showing.

Regina looked down at her, licking her lips and trying to hide the fangs that simply won’t retract back into her gums. She didn’t want to scare the young girl just yet.

Regina kicked off her heels before leaning forward and moving her hands up and down the tops of Emma’s thighs. She let out a purr of approval at the heated skin. “Pray tell, dear, what kind of marks would you like me to leave?”

Emma felt a shiver run through her body as she met Regina’s eyes, unable to look away. She grinned, reaching up to curl a finger down the dip in the top of Regina’s leather dress, and pulled the woman down. Regina’s body sliding along her’s, pressing her into the bed, causing Emma to rock her hips forward against Regina’s pelvis.

Regina enjoyed this - the playful confidence in the blonde. She couldn’t help the laughter escaping out of her mouth into the blonde’s hair.

Emma took a moment, inhaling Regina, before replying, her tongue flicking against Regina’s skin, “Make me your’s for tonight, Regina.”

That was an answer that Regina didn’t know that she needed to hear - that she wanted to hear. The singing of Emma’s blood took over her senses, the words repeating in her head, her tongue moved to lap at the skin above Emma’s jugular vein as she whispered, “Are you sure, dear?”

What she meant to say was to ask for forever, but Regina couldn’t ask something like that. She wouldn’t ask that. She couldn’t demand forever of a girl who had blood that sung her name.

But Emma was different.

She chuckled, a combination of breath leaving her lips and panting as she rocked her hips. She nodded, “Take me, Regina.”

Regina ran her tongue over the sensitive spot once more, rocked her hips against the blonde as one hand slipped between the them - fingers caressing over the wet material of Emma’s panties causing her pulse to pick up. Her other hand came up to caress Emma’s cheek.

Fangs slipped out as she sucked the flesh against her lips.

And just like the gods enjoying sweet ambrosia, Regina slid her fangs into Emma’s neck, enjoying the rush of blood that flooded her mouth.

Emma’s eyes popped open - caught between a feeling of intense pleasure and pain - she felt as if she was on fire. Her nails dug into Regina’s back as panic rose in her body. She tried to move away, unable to, feeling heat leaving her body and Regina’s fingers slipping under her panties to rub fast circles over her clit, and she was on fire.

Complete fire.

"Shh," Regina soothed as she continued to drink the sweet liquid, her mouth filling with everything that was Emma. The effect of the blood overtaking her senses as she drank in memories and thoughts and hopes and dreams - an experience that the vampire had never had before - and she couldn’t let go.

She didn’t want to stop until she knew everything that Emma was - who she this young blonde

was.

"Shh, my sweet, darling girl," Regina said into Emma’s ear, blood coating her lips. She leaned back down, tongue lapping at the blood trailing down from Emma’s neck, before sinking her fangs in the young girl’s neck once more.

Regina’s soothing voice washed over her - calming her - causing her hips to rock faster against Regina’s talented fingers. Her nails digging deeper - this time to urge the woman on. And the burning turned to pleasure.

Emma Swan was on fire for all the right reasons. -

"Emma, this isn’t funny - where are you?" Ruby asked for the thirty-eighth time into the microphone of her iPhone. The sun was about to rise above the horizon and the club had closed an hour ago.

Ruby was panicking, it was nearing seven in the morning and the blonde was no where to be found. Ruby called the hotel with confirmation that the blonde hasn’t shown up.

It was getting scary - a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

This was her fault. If she didn’t demand a girl’s weekend in the city away from the small town - Emma would be snuggling in bed with her son and reading Harry Potter or whatever they did on Saturday mornings.

But she wasn’t and she wasn’t here and Ruby started to freak out.

Until the worse feeling possible overtook her as her phone rang. Immediately she answered, “Emma?!”

A small giggle erupted on the other end, “No, silly! It’s Henry. I wanna talk to my Ma and she didn’t answer her phone. MM told me to call you - can I talk to her, please? I read words, Auntie Ruby! I read words!”

Chapter Notes

II.

Check my tumblr for more updates. I tend to write little parts in response to asks and then once I get enough, I compile them and post here and AO3. This story started out as a prompt and I have no idea were the fuck it will go but I am having a lot of fun pulling it all together. Sorry if vampfics have been overdone ;)

The fire burned across her entire body - it started in her neck and worked down her chest, catching her heart in a heated mess of overwhelming feelings and breathlessness and feelings that were indescribable to the blonde. The fire was consuming but not enough and she arched her back to get closer and the desperate grasping of Regina’s body didn’t seem to help.

"Please," Emma whispered, voice strained, and the blonde didn’t know if she was begging for more or begging for Regina to stop but her body continued to arch and buck against the older woman as Regina’s fingers caught her clit between her thumb and forefinger and pinched - sending a volt of energy through Emma and causing her to arch her head back and howl.

The change in taste of Emma’s blood caused a growl to bubble up from the depths of Regina’s stomach. Her lips pressed harder, fingers working on Emma’s clit faster and harder as her other hand cupped the back of the blonde’s neck and brought her closer. She sucked, inhaling the delicious and sweet blood - never tasting something like Emma’s blood.

It sung to her the sweetest song as she sucked mouthfuls into her mouth and swallowing - her entire body bringing it into her system and causing her skin to become heated and alive.

She moaned, feeling as if she would never be properly sated by anyone else’s blood. The young blonde had ruined the vampire - the first person in Regina’s long, long life to have such a strong effect.

But she continued to suck, continued to feast, holding the blonde close and bringing her over the edge the moment her fingers slipped inside the tight heat of her entrance.

Emma’s scream of release, the heat completely consuming her body, was music to Regina’s ears and she vowed to do whatever it takes to always hear the blonde scream for her.

-

"Henry, your ma is actually still asleep," Ruby lied, trying not to panic and scare the little boy. "Can I speak to Mary Margaret?"

The little boy sighed in disappointment - his excitement slowly dissipating at not being able to tell his mother that he finally was able to do the thing that they had worked on for soooo long. A huff escaped his small red lips as he nodded into the phone, “Okay, Aunt Ruby, I’ll get her.”

Ruby waited, looking around the street as if the blonde would suddenly show up out of nowhere and calm all of her worries. But the feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach was growing stronger and stronger and it was consuming her and the panic only rose more and more as people pushed past her in annoyance.

"Hey Rubes," Mary Margaret said, catching Ruby’s attention as the younger girl clutched the phone close to her ear. "Everything okay?"

"Emma’s gone," Ruby cried into the phone, panic breaking through the tired, young girl causing people to look at her as they pushed past her on the Manhattan side walk. "I can’t find her and she’s gone."

-

"Good morning, darling," Regina whispered against Emma’s heated skin - the mark on her neck healed with Regina’s saliva but still bruised a purple shade. Regina had licked away all the dried blood as she woke up the blonde.

The sun had already rose, high in the afternoon sky, but she didn’t want to let the blonde rise - didn’t want her to leave. Although the thick curtains kept the sunlight away, as well as the special glass of the windows, Regina couldn’t help but think that she had finally found her own sun as she stared down at the slowly rousing girl. Regina leaned up on her elbow, head resting on her hand, as her other hand played with the halo of golden curls.

Emma blinked her eyes, body sore and stiff and still heated from the night before as confusion overtook her entire body. She blinked open her eyes, bringing a fist up to wipe away some of the sleep before she inhaled and let Regina’s scent wash over her. A small, smile crossed her lips at the smell of the woman - the beautiful woman whom she had saw in the nightclub the night before and went home with, and had indulged and who had bit her neck and oh fucking god.

Emma’s eyes snapped open.  
Panic and confusion lacing her irises as she met Regina’s eyes.

Regina could hear the blood rushing through her system and the sound of Emma’s heart thumping wildly and she shhed the younger girl. Her hand moving up to caress Emma’s forehead, soothingly running her fingers over the smooth skin and soft hair coming together. “Shh, it’s alright my darling.”

"You," Emma started, disbelief overtaking her system as her thick voice continued. "You bit me."

Regina bit her lip, feeling nervous about the fear running through her warm body. The taste of Emma’s blood still on her tongue and the heat of the blonde’s blood keeping her body heated. She knew she would have to kill the girl if she couldn’t convince her that all was well.

"I did," Regina’s voice lacked the confidence that it had the night before and the Queen was kicking herself at the effect she let the blonde have on her.

Emma’s eyes widen at the honesty and she opened her mouth to say more, stuttering the air that came out as her body slowly leaned away from the woman’s soft, gentle fingers. Crass, as always, Emma spat out, “What the actual fuck, Regina?”

-  
"What the actual fuck, Regina?"

Emma’s heart was pounding in Regina’s ears - loud and drowning out the noise of all her worries lining up within her body. The vampire licked her lips, moving her body just a little bit more closer to press their skin together, desperately needing to memorize the dips and curves of the younger woman. She lifted brushed her fingers across Emma’s forehead once more, not liking the creases that were suddenly there as the panic coursed through the young girl’s body.

"What the fuck are you?" Emma said as she pulled herself out of Regina’s arms, sitting up on her elbows - her body was screaming out from the soreness. Well, obviously, she hasn’t had sex in a

while and definitely hasn’t ever had sex as good as what occurred in the last several hours. "Do I wanna know?!"

"Please, my darling," Regina said, voice husky and raw. She tried to move her body closer to Emma, finding herself that she needed to feel the heat once more on her skin.

"You could have killed me!" Emma screamed across at the woman, pushing herself away. Eyes widening, realizing it, breath leaving her body and panic settling in. "You could have killed me! My son!"

The thought of her life - her lonely, lonely abused life without anyone. And that is what was what could have been her son’s fate. Could be her son’s fate.

Regina’s eyes widened - her mouth slowly opening, tongue still stained red from the blonde’s blood.

"You have a son?" the vampire asked tentatively, whisper soft, not even entirely sure that Emma heard her question. Suddenly Regina was taken back a few thousand years ago to the sunlight and a little boy who looked at her as if she was his moon and stars. Oh how she tried to keep him - how desperately she tried to keep him.

Emma’s lips downturned and a sob bubbling up as she shoot her head, meeting Regina’s eyes. “Please...Please you can’t kill me - you can’t leave him alone. Please.”

-

Emma clutched the sheets up around her body - suddenly aware of each and every flaw that spread across her skin. The scars lining her lower back, the cut across her left side from a bounty gone wrong, the scar by her heart from heart complications giving birth, the way freckles spread along her back in awkward patterns. And then she could feel the soreness of two new bruises along both her neck and thigh.

Along with the thick, sticky heat that still lined the insides of her thighs. She had woken up aroused, wanting the other woman.

And now, heart paces, she was scared for her life.

Not for herself, but for Henry.

She noticed the way Regina’s face fell at her begging, at the mentioning of a little boy and she took that as her chance. Continuing, Emma spoke quickly as her hands grasped the posh material of the silk sheets, “Henry - his name is Henry after a character in a book that I read. He’s going to be five in a few weeks. It’s only us.”

Her words spitted from her lips in a desperate plea. She was wrapped in Regina. The sheets, the smells, the taste of the woman still lingering on her tongue and the desire for the woman was intense, fucking with Emma’s mind - but Henry.

Henry was the floodlights during the fog, guiding her back home to join him on the couch and have her read their books together and laugh together and stay awake super late and dance around their small, loft apartment with loud music competing with their laughter.

"He only has me," Emma felt hot tears on her cheeks and she lifted a hand, sheet still clutched, to wipe at the tears in frustration. "I grew up...I know...don’t make him go without someone."

Regina felt that if her heart was beating - it would stop, break, leave her body forever.

She was known to be heartless.

Her creator had bred her to be that way.

She was a predator of the night, she ruled over beings that should never even existed, blood of the original one rushing through her veins.

She shouldn’t feel empathy for a woman she had only met - special or not, Emma shouldn’t be this special.

But she remembered how free Emma looked the night before dancing on the dance floor, how radiant she was, lightening her entire life the moment she sat her eyes on the girl.

Emma was the sun within her galaxy.

And then the mention of the boy - Regina couldn’t stop the flood of memories overtake her body, coursing through her system. Her hand flew to her heart, clutching, eyes closing as if she were in pain.

Emma saw this as a moment to jump up, away from her, heading to the covered windows and reaching a hand out to move the thick curtain. Instincts, or simply too many episodes of Buffy, but the way that Regina’s eyes snapped open and the sadness that filled the woman’s face caused hesitation.

And then, with a painful scream, Regina growled, “Leave. Now. Go.”  
And Emma went feeling as if she was leaving her heart behind without intention or desire. -

Emma didn’t realize that Regina was a vampire until she had walked into the lobby of the hotel that she had shared with Ruby. The lobby was filled with floor to ceiling windows that allowed sunlight to flow through the entire lobby and illuminate each and every person walking through.

Regina had shied away when Emma went to near the window, hand reaching out to move the thick curtain. But Emma didn’t move the curtain but the instinctual flinch of the older woman wasn’t lost on the blonde.

And she had bit her - possibly multiple times by the purple bruises on her neck and thigh.

She had fed off Emma and tasted her and the blonde could barely accept the fact that this woman was, in fact, a vampire. Emma was so heated since she had met her that she didn’t notice the cool touch and her heart had raced so loudly that she didn’t notice the lack of Regina’s heart beating.

Regina was a vampire. -

Ruby noticed the unruly blonde curls the moment the elevator door had opened. Her body was tired and it was two hours after their one o’clock checkout time. She had spent all morning yelling at the police down at the precinct to find her friend but apparently New York was pretty strict about waiting twenty four hours vs Storybrooke’s excitement that a missing person actually enabled them to do something.

Well, the idea of it because it was Storybrooke and no one seemed to go missing.

The brunette raced out of the elevator, dodging past people, to crash her body against Emma’s and wrap her arms around the girl as the panic in her body finally settled. “Emma,” she whispered into Emma’s neck before pulling back and hitting the girl in the stomach and anger bubbling within her chest. Ruby growled, “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Ruby kept hearing Mary Margaret’s voice in her head, telling her they had to find Emma - for Henry, they had to find her.

Emma looked tired, her shoulders sagged as she met Ruby’s eyes with a small, exhausted smile on her lips. “Sorry.”

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, “Sorry? Sorry? Emma we all were worried sick! We thought you were dead! Where were you?”

Emma bit her lip, reaching a hand up and rubbing the back of her neck - Ruby’s eyes drawing to the purple and black bruise over her jugular vein. “And who the hell with?”

-

Regina sat on the edge of her bed - frowning at the sun sliding away over the horizon. Even with these windows, the sun had always made the older woman feel uncomfortable. When it was a must to travel through the daylight - Regina would slide on the ring that had once been her creator’s but other than that, she would keep the ancient piece of jewelry hidden away on a chain strand that a little boy - her little boy - had once made her.

The night Regina had been changed was the moment that Regina accepted that the sun was not meant for her life.

Why worry about the sun when you had a child who was your moon and stars?

Except the moon hides away and stars burn out and then you are left with a darkness that could overtake the warmest of hearts.

Regina flexed her toes, watching the olive tone skin stretch over the muscles and blush when she relaxed. Emma’s blood was strong and lasted, keeping her warm even when its been hours since the blonde was in her bed.

Regina had bedded many humans before, often killing them for her own sick pleasure, but she also did let a few go or even, a few times, change them.

But there was something about Emma.

She stood up, straightening the navy sheath dress, before walking over to grab her heels, leaning against the wall to slip them onto her feet. She looked into the mirror, hair perfectly place, and left the room.

"Kathryn," Regina said aloud, waiting for the response from the blonde who was sitting at the mahogany dining room table.

The woman looked up, blonde hair pulled back into a pony tale as she gave Regina a small smile. She jotted some notes down on a piece of paper before closing the macbook and leaning back in her chair. She reached a pale hand out to grasp the base of the wide rimmed wine glass filled with thick red liquid. Lifting it up in cheers, Kathryn scrunched up her nose at Regina and confirmed, “Her name is Emma Swan - from Storybrooke, Maine.”

And that was all Regina needed - unable to let the blonde go. -

"Ma!" Henry screamed as Emma walked into Mary Margaret’s apartment nearing midnight. She had dropped off an exhausted Ruby at her Granny’s and dashed over the Mary Margaret’s with an intense need to hold her son. Though, she was surprised to see the little boy up so late - wide awake - but then she quickly noticed her friend’s jittering leg and hands wrapped around a coffee mug and knew that the woman had succumbed back into her caffeine addiction. Probably making

enough noise that the little boy couldn’t sleep or had been woken up.

Either way, Henry had leaped off the couch into her arms and she cradled the four year old in her arms - hands clutching her head against her cheek as she rubbed against the smooth skin of his cheek with her own. She whispered into his downy skin, “I’ve missed you - so much - remind me to never leave you again.”

Her lips quickly laid kisses against his skin, running kisses along his forehead to his chin to his nose causing a series of childish giggles to push past his lips as his hands swatted at her shoulders.

She laughed and smiled and inhaled the little boy - noticing how intoxicating her son’s smell was and nearly choking that the first thought that pushed to the front of her head was that it was nearly as intoxicating as Regina’s.

She couldn’t get the woman out of her head and although pretty strong in her conviction that the woman was a vampire - the entire ride back to Storybrooke had her second guessing herself.

There was no such things, right?

And Regina could easily be like that woman that Alice dated for a while in the L word.

And, well, if that was the case - Emma would kick herself for not getting her phone number.

But no - there was something dangerous about the woman.

So, instead of thinking about her, Emma brought Henry back to her, kissing his ear as she clutched onto the little boy and swore over and over to herself that she wouldn’t let him go.

"Ma! Ma!" Henry said excitedly against her skin, small arms wrapped around her neck and legs wrapping around her torso. His small body fitting perfectly into her arms. "I read! I read!"

Emma snickered at her son’s use of present tense but quickly drew her head back and smiled widely at the little boy. His hair was mussed, brown shaggy pieces tossed all around his head as he stared up at her with bright and excited eyes. Emma’s voice rose, meeting her son’s level of excitement, “Well, how about we get you home and then you can tell me all about how you

read?”  
"I’ll read you a nighty night sleepy sleeps story!" Henry confirmed.

Emma smiled, hand coming up to smooth down her son’s hair and nodded her head. She pushed his head back down onto her shoulder, sighing in contentment as he complied and brought a hand up to suck on his fingers as she walked closer to Mary Margaret.

The woman was a mess - always a worrier when it came to the younger woman. It caused Emma to feel light for a moment, feel connected and less alone. “Ruby said you didn’t tell her the entire story.”

Emma sighed, shaking her head in the negative, thinking about how she didn’t even know how to explain the rest of the story beyond the fact that she met someone and lost track of time.

"But you weren’t hurt?" Mary Margaret asked, needing the reassurance. She continued, voice lowering so that the now very, very sleepy little boy didn’t hear. "Everything was consensual?"

And Emma paused - because how could she answer that?

It didn’t hurt, not really. Not when everything was masked by a pleasure more intense than anything that Emma had ever felt.

And consensual? Well, its not like Emma had agreed to have her neck bitten (if that even did happen, she really was starting to become more and more confused the later and more tired that she got) but she did offer it with an eagerness that frightened her.

But the words came quickly and easily, “I wasn’t hurt and everything was consensual.”

And the breath that fell from Mary Margaret’s lips was exactly what Emma needed to hear to know she said the right thing.

After reassuring the teacher that they would talk more, seriously talk, Emma took her sleeping little boy out of the apartment and climbed the white washed steps to the apartment two flights above and to the right as her friend’s.

She opened the door, turned on the lamp next to the door, and kick off her shoes. She carried her son to her bed, placed to the left of the huge and open room. And laid him down in the middle of the bed before shrugging out of her dress and grabbed a nightshirt from the floor.

And then Emma climbed into bed next to the little boy, protectively wrapping her body around his, and fell asleep to the sound of her son’s breathing.

She was alive. Emma kept telling herself that. She was alive.

But the hunger for Regina was rising out of her stomach and flooding her bloodstream and confusing her - confusing her deeply.

III.

The waitress sat a large plate of sweet potato fries and miniburgers in front of the two before rushing off to fulfill the multiple orders for the dinner rush. Henry reached forward to take a fry, swirling it around the cinnamon sauce concoction that Granny wouldn't say was in it, and popped it into his mouth with a loud 'Yummy' escaping his mouth.

The large multi-chapter book about an orphaned boy with magic was suddenly forgotten when the food came in front of them and Emma dog eared the page and sat the book to the side on the table. She reached for a napkin, situating Henry in her lap before tucking the paper material down in his lap, "Napkin, kid."

He let a little giggle out, "Oh, yeah," and then continued onto his adventure of how many fries he could devour before his mother started reaching for multiple fries himself.

He made a pretty decent dent on the plate before Emma situated them so that Henry sat next to her, between herself and the wall, so that he could get on his knees and eat the fries (napkin dropping to the floor and forgotten). They got comfortable, enjoying their usual Friday night tradition of reading at Granny's for a few hours - slowly snacking while reading through the chapters before diving into the sweet potatoes and miniburgers.

It was relaxing, dependable, and a way to let go.

Emma spent the last week trying to purge the dark woman out of her mind - not even wanting to think her name in fear that she would seep back into her bloodstream and Emma would become much more addicted to her than she wanted to admit.

Emma felt her within her - the memory of her lips on her, tongue dipping into the cavern of her mouth, the way her fingers curled inside, and the way that it seemed that Regina slipped inside her blood before greedily taking it as her own.

Emma didn't think about it - couldn't think about it.  
Any of it.  
So she dived into her life - running in the morning, bike riding with Henry in the evening, work

for six hours of the day while Henry went to school, dinner with Mary Margaret most nights.

Emma tried to appreciate the safe haven that she had built for herself - Storybrooke had become the safest place for her.

It was reliable and people cared about her and her son was happy.

"Ma," Henry said, mouth filled with too many sweet potato fries. She caught the sight and shook her head, laughing. His cheeks were puffed out as he tried to awkwardly chew and talk at the same time. "Can we go to New York and see the big buildings like you and Aunt Ruby?"

Emma paused for a moment, taken off guard at the mention of the city. She hadn't guarded herself like she had been attempting to lately. Erasing all connections to the woman who should not be named.

She shook her head in the negative with a small, pathetic smile. "No, kid, I think we will stay clear of that city. Too many crazies."

Henry scrunched up his nose, face scrunching up in result, and pressed his lips together. He agreed, in only a way a small kid could, "Yeah, too many crazies."

Emma smiled, leaning over to kiss his head, before turning and finally devouring the food as quickly as the little boy.

Locking away thoughts of Regina in the back of her head. -

It took her a handful of days to get things in order so that she could leave the city for a few days. She may be one of the most powerful women - but Regina Mills did have a lot of responsibilities. She made sure the nightclub was taken care of as well as rescheduling some of the visits from various council members, socialites, and politicians for the coming weeks.

Finally, once she felt that everything was manageable and that things could be taken care of from a distance - Regina scheduled a flight into Portland, MA with Kathryn as the only person joining

her - leaving Sidney and a few others in charge.

They landed in Portland at mid-afternoon - rings slightly irritating their fingers but working beautifully.

Both women, like many older vampires, not fans of the rings but wore their's as they walked into the sunlit day - eyes scrunching at the lack of not being in the sun often. Regina quickly reached into the front of her carry on designer bag for the black framed sunglasses and put them over her eyes, sighing as the stinging went away.

There was always a price with magic - that was probably why these rings weren't popular - because they irritated a vampire's skin and caused many side effects, like intense sensitivity.

Regina tipped the man who loaded their bags into a rented black Mercedes and got into the drivers seat. She looked over at the blonde as they got situated, letting out a sigh before worrying her bottom lip.

Kathryn grinned at her, lowering her head so that she could peek at Regina over the sunglasses. "Nervous?"

"A little bit," Regina said cooly, running the palms of her hands over the smooth material of the blood red dress before reaching up and pushing at the three quarters sleeves and resting them back onto her knees. She was fidgety - too human like in her behavior to sit well for her.

Kathryn grinned, shaking her head as her blonde hair swooped to land on her left shoulder. The silky golden strands shining in the sunlight. The woman, looking a hell of a lot more dangerous than Regina's chosen red, was dressed casually. Skinny jeans, boots, and a simple long sleeve light blue T-shirt - she recommended Regina to do the same. Regina almost complied when Kathryn told her that it would make her seem much more approachable, more human.

But, despite her age, Regina had her insecurities and looking lethal and untouchable made her feel safer - more in control.

The dark haired woman reached forward, turned on the car before connecting the bluetooth to her iPhone. She had a playlist, devoted to music that reminded her of the woman who haunted every part of her life for the last week, and she hit play.

Music rang through the car as the women drove out of Portland - heading to a small town called Storybrooke.

-  
"Why did Harry's parents die?"

Henry asked as he chewed on his miniburger. He had propped an elbow on the table, leaning into it and resting his head as he looked at his mother. His eyes widened with interest and teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Emma smiled softly, regarding the four year old and trying to think of an honest answer that he would understand. The young mother always attempting to tell the little boy the truth to questions and situations - but trying, like any parent, to walk to tight rope of a line and not cross over into too much information.

She munched on another fry, only little crispy pieces left, as she answered. "Well, sometimes bad things happen to people and his parents died trying to protect their son."

Henry frowned, swallowing, "But he was left with those mean people."  
Emma nodded, "Yes, he was."  
"And he was lonely," Henry stuck out his lip as he was trying to make sense of it all. Emma nodded one more, "Yes, he was."  
"Would you leave me, Ma?"

Emma looked over her son, eyes misting over at his childish question and need for reassurance. And, like any parent, her immediate answer was to tell him that she would never leave him - but then her thoughts go back to the woman whom she would not name and just how close she was to loosing the grasp on her son.

Or at least that is what her brain said - what her brain warned. It wasn't real.  
None of it was real.  
Regina was just odd.

Wait, she wouldn't think her name.

She had taken too much time to answer and Henry's eyes got bigger. The little boy scooted closer, laying his chin on the top of her beast and looking up at her with wide eyes. Emma snapped out of her thoughts, smiling down at the boy, making a promise that she had absolutely no control over. "I'll never leave you, my prince."

-

Kathryn saw a guy walk into a dinner a few minutes after they got onto main street and demanded that the vampire queen pull over. It was silly but Kathryn had made a good argument that she needed a supply for herself while they were in this tiny town and the man dressed as if he just finished working out was the perfect type that she would enjoy.

Regina rolled her eyes but indulged her lifelong friend when she parked the Mercedes in front of the quaint diner.

She also needed a little bit more time before she found the blonde. Thousands of years at life and Regina didn't know what to say to the blonde - barely even knowing exactly what she wanted from her. What she could want from her.

"He was hot," Kathryn said, hands sliding into the back pockets of the jeans as she tugged a smile onto her face and lead Regina into the busy diner. "I bet I can get him, without using a glamor. What do you think, Regina?"

They were stepping inside the diner, the lights bright and laughing and small town conversations filling the air.

But Regina smelt her before she saw her and she heard her voice before she smelt her and Regina felt a clenching in her chest where her heart should be thumping against her rib cage.

"My little prince," Emma had said somewhere, voice tucked away.

The phrase hit Regina in many ways than one and it hurt - sucking the unneeded air from her lungs as she reached forward to grasp at Kathryn's arm to steady her.

Images of a nine year old laughing, mouth stained red, clutching his belly as his mother twirled around with a golden olive branch on her head and urging the young prince to come and join her.

The blonde was bringing up many things she had kept under lock and key for hundreds of years - she would be her undoing.

Kathryn turned to look at the queen, a soft smile on her lips in understanding. Knowing full well what stopped the woman - she had been there after all, but quickly got distracted by the man in a Storybrooke Basketball T-shirt and gym shorts. She met Regina's eyes, wiggled her eyebrows causing a chuckle to escape Regina's lips, before turning to "accidentally" bump into him and start conversation about how she was just so clumsy.

Regina turned her attention to the area the smell of the blonde was coming from. It was much stronger than she had remembered, immediately forcing her to hold her breath and control the need for her fangs to release.

She could control this.

The tone of Emma's voice changed and a loud stream of childish laugher filled the diner causing a few patrons to turn and smile in the direction. It would seem that Emma's son was indeed the town's little prince and when Regina walked closer, she could tell why.

The small child was on his knees, leaning his body into his mother's looking up at her with a facial expression similar to the free expression that Emma had when Regina first met her in the nightclub. He then burst out into another fit of giggles at what the blonde was whispering to him before the mother pulled him close into her body and she lowered her head and nuzzled his neck,

tickling him with her mouth and causing breathless laughter to spill from his lips.

Regina couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips and hated that - wanting to maintain control and power but how could she when this was happening?

Suddenly, the little boy's eyes popped open and met her's - his mouth open half laughter before a crooked smile broke out onto his face.

Henry, his name was Henry.

He was nearly five.

His mother was Emma.

And she had stolen Regina's heart.

And this little boy, so filled with life, was smiling at her and Regina forgot, for a brief moment, that she was dead.

She forgot for a small moment that she was cold and that she fed off of the blood of humans and sometimes, yes, feasted on children (although, not anymore nowadays).

Regina forgot that she was a monster when the big let out another giggle at her and his smile widened.

How could a child, angelic and happy like this little boy, smile so openly at a monster?

The lack of the boys laughter caused Emma to pull away from his neck and look at his face. Confused at his expression, curious who had captured her son's attention, Emma turned around to look expecting one of the many residents of Storybrooke making faces at the boy - indulging in him.

Her heart stopped racing and her body felt ten degrees colder as the hair on the back of her neck

stood up. Her hold on her son tightened as she stayed frozen - taken in the woman. Designer red dress, black pumps, lightly tousled hair, and a smile so genuine that it frightened the blonde.

She had made this woman a monster in her head - she had to be a monster.  
But that smile.  
And the way Henry was looking at her.  
Emma's heart wouldn't restart and she was frozen clutching onto her son, her reality. "Wow," Henry mumbled quietly, warm breath caressing Emma's face.

This caused Regina to regain herself, holding her head high as she walked past a few curious stares and stopped at Emma's table. She pressed her lips together, biting the inside of the bottom corner as she took in the small family.

Henry immediately turned his small body in his mother's arms, smile still present, as he looked at her with curiosity. The small boy too curious for his own good was what Granny had told Emma many times since he was a baby crawling around the diner.

"Emma," the name fell from Regina's lips like honey, causing Emma to turn and meet her eyes. A breath of air escaping her lips as her heart restarted full force, beating so harshly against her chest that she was concerned it would break one of her ribs.

Emma shook her head, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Regina apparently took that as an invitation to sit across from the small family in the booth. She smoothed out her dress under the table before bringing her hands up to rest on top, fingers interlacing as she gave the little boy another smile and then crinkled her nose at him.

Henry began to snicker at the strange woman who sat down - his mother obviously knew her so that should mean that it was okay to continue to smile at her.

"He is a little prince," Regina found herself saying softly in response to Emma's question - completely leaving the blonde confused enough to crinkle her eyebrows together.

Regina then turned her attention to Emma - confidence flowing back into her body as she noticed the way her presence had affected the girl. Regina could hear the blood rushing through her veins, hear the thumping of her heart, see the way her jugular vein twitched - the small discoloration of skin where she had bit the girl still there. Mostly only eyes that knew where to look would notice, but Regina noticed.

She could easily spot her mark.  
And she wanted to mark her more - in so many ways.

"He's mine," Emma found herself saying, words stumbling out of her mouth as she moved the little boy so that he was cuddled into her side, arm sliding across his front as if to buckle him into the spot.

Regina gave her a soft smile and met her eyes, too many human emotions bubbling inside her as she nodded her head. "I know, Emma, and he shall stay that way - never let that go."

Emma paused in her thoughts, tilting her head with confusion and interest and finding that she barely knew this dangerous woman at all. She suddenly remembered the woman's face when she begged for her life, mentioning a son whom she didn't want to leave alone - she remembered the way Regina's face broke.

And now the sincerity.

Emma found herself whispering, suddenly hoping Regina didn't hear the whispered words that slipped from her lips, "That's what you did?"

Regina paused, body perfectly still, lips parted and not able to answer that question.

Emma observed, much like her son in her curiosity, the woman's reactions and felt a sympathy for the woman.

Henry pushed forward, not understanding the interaction or enjoying being ignored, moved Emma's arm away so that he could get onto his knees once again and lean on his arms on the table. He gave Regina a rather large and crooked smile before reaching a small hand forward in greeting - like he did every morning when greeting his teacher in his classroom. "Hi, I'm Henry!"

The pregnant pause broke and the sadness quickly overcoming the older woman ceased as she took Henry's small, warm hand in her own and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Henry, I'm Regina."

Chapter Summary

IV.

Thank you so much for your support! It inspired and encourages me. Reading and reviewing means so much, so thank you. Also, check out my tumblr for more stories and updates - Bobbingformangos.

VampSQ. IV.

“Why are you here?” Emma asked, voice low and cautious, as she pulled the little boy back from the table, watching as his small hand slid away from Regina’s. She settled him in her lap, cradling his body and head against her chest. Henry turned his head slightly to look at Regina, bright eyes taking in everything about the woman.

Regina gently smiled at the boy before shifting it to a different kind of smile, one only reserved for Emma. Friendly, cautious, sensual, and dangerous - a hunger behind the way her lips curled up. “I didn’t like how we left things, Emma.”

They left things abruptly. Emma practically ran out of the penthouse in fear and confusion despite her body screaming for her to stay with the dark haired woman and consuming her body once more.

Emma held tighter to Henry, forcing herself to remember the panic that rose in her stomach at the thought of losing her son, being torn away, him being alone - however it may have happened, Henry was too precious to be forced to live a life Emma fought so hard to escape.

That’s why she made sacrifices - why she gave up her life of wandering for a tiny town and mundane job - all in the name of giving Henry a happy and whole life.

“Hey Em,” Ruby said, sliding up to the booth to take the dirty and empty plates, eyeing Regina with curiosity and suspicion. Something not sitting well in her stomach about the other woman. She turned her head toward the blonde and widening her eyes in silent question. She noticed the tension radiating off of Emma, the way her arms tightened around the small boy and the protective twitch of the muscles in her arms. “Who’s this?” Ruby asked, tilting her head in the direction of the other woman.

the other woman.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, rather harder than normal, before sighing and unwrapping her arms from the boy. She asked, “Could you take Henry? Milkshake, maybe?”

Ruby regarded Emma for a moment, eyes shifting as she checked over the girl before slowly nodding her head and shifting her gaze to meet Henry’s wide and excited eyes.

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, drawing out the affirmative word. She held out a hand for the small boy, balancing the plates in the other. “Lets go make chocolate milkshakes, kid. I’ll let you put on the whip cream!”

Henry’s head perked up and he reached for the offered hand. His small voice became loud with excitement, “As much as I want?!”

Ruby smiled and nodded, causing the little boy to jump out of his mother’s arms - holding tight to Ruby’s hand so that he wouldn’t fall before climbing out of the booth to jump down beside Ruby. He then stopped and let go of his aunt’s hand to turn his body toward Regina. He walked quickly to her side of the booth and reached to tap his small hand against her arm to get her attention.

“I liked you,” Henry stated, using the wrong tense, with confidence. He scrunched his nose in a similar way as his mother and gave the older woman a crooked smile that reminded Regina of a little boy who used to fall asleep in her arms with crooked grin that was stained red with pomegranates. And then, later, stained red with blood and a mischievous grin that never sat right with the queen. The feel of Henry’s hand on her arm carried her out of the thoughts, causing her to smile back down at the boy. His eyebrows rose in question, “Can you have dinner with us again? I just learned to read!”

Regina laughed at the small boy, feeling her heart swell with affection for the floppy haired boy. She gave him a soft nod, “It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Prince Henry.”

Henry beamed up at her, a toothy grin that pressed his cheekbones up to make his eyes scrunch. Then, he let go of her arm and turned to duck behind the counter and finding his stool. Ruby gave the pain one last look, giving one to Emma that said they would speak later, before hesitantly turning to put the dishes away and finding the eager little boy.

“He’s a sweet boy, Emma,” Regina commented, eyes quickly finding the sea green ones of the blonde.

Emma repeated, voice controlled, “What are you doing here?” She wasn’t satisfied with Regina’s half answer earlier. She had a lot of questions and needed everyone of them answered. She was confused and frustrated with the woman.

Regina sighed, straightening her back and trying to gain some control over herself. It was unbecoming that the young blonde made her come so undone, it was uncalled for and frowned upon. If anyone got word that a human, a young one at that, made Regina unravel - things could get dangerous and Regina’s credibility would fall apart.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Regina admitted, her voice low enough for only Emma could hear. “I don’t want to let you go.”

Emma was treading deep waters, not knowing exactly what she had gotten into and not appreciating the way she wanted to agree with Regina. She wasn’t able to stop thinking about her either - how could she forget about this mysterious woman who had taken her in more than one ways?

Henry.

Emma reminded herself of the little boy, the one who currently had his head tilted back in laughter and a circle of whip cream around his lips.

“What are you?” Emma asked, leaning into the table and meeting Regina’s eyes once more. She was blunt, pushing past the feeling to hold back or the thought that she didn’t want to know. She had to know - she had to know if she had indadvertedly put her son in danger and what she needed to do to protect him.

“I think that you know that, Miss Swan,” Regina answered, moving her hands to rest on the table as she leaned in closer to Emma. Their bodies mirroring each other - bent over, forearms resting on the cold surface of the table as they ducked their heads close. The diner ignoring them, everyone too busy with their own conversations and their own lives to pay much attention to the deputy and her mysterious friend.

Emma shook her head, “Not possible.”  
Regina gave her a sad smile, one that hit Emma somewhere that caused her an empathetic pain.

Regina’s velvet voice slide down her body as she confirmed, “I’m sorry to admit, but many things are possible.”

Emma continued to shake her head, ducking lower as if it would make her closer to the woman. Fear burned against her stomach at the reality of it all - what it meant - that she had blissfully went through the world unaware and how much danger she could have put herself and Henry in. She worried her bottom lip, eyes cast down to the table and shifting as she tried to process it all.

“And you want to kill me?” Emma breathed out, unsure if it was a question or statement, eyes still downcast.

Regina sighed, fingers moving to let her pointer tap against Emma’s knuckles to gain her attention. The motion so intimate that it caused both women to shiver. Emma suddenly aware of the coolness in Regina’s skin, causing goosebumps to settle across her skin. But she didn’t move, didn’t slip her hand away but instead found that she turned her hand over with her palm up and accepting the touch of the older woman against her sensitive skin.

“I will never let any harm come to you, Emma, especially from myself,” Regina whispered, scrapping Emma’s palm lightly with her finger nail to get Emma to look up at her. “Neither would any come to Henry.”

Emma lost her breath, stomach clinching together as she tried to regain it. She closed her palm around Regina’s fingers and held them in the awkward position. Just like the night when she walked out of the club with her, spent the entire night indulging in the woman, the pull between the two of them was undeniable.

And Emma’s built in lie detector didn’t go off.  
Regina was serious - no harm.  
Emma couldn’t help but believe her and think that this woman held a large amount of power.

The blonde pulled her eyes away from Regina’s, finding that the woman had too much power over her, and stared at their hands. Emma’s palm clasped around Regina’s fingers, holding it there while the fingers of their other hand barely touched at the tips. Emma let the thumb of the hand holding Regina’s fingers stroke the other woman, feeling the cool skin under her heated touch. Regina was nearly ten degrees cooler than she was - enough to notice. Emma could have sworn she felt warmer when she woke up in Regina’s bed tangled in the woman.

“If anything ever happened to Henry,” Emma tried to stop, her voice shaking at the thought and quickly closed her mouth. She took a deep breath and squeezed her hand harder around Regina’s fingers. “I can’t put myself in a position that would put him in danger.”

“Emma,” Regina said, voice regal but gentle causing Emma to quickly shift her eyes to meet Regina’s. “Regardless if you want me around you or not, I will make sure the two of you remain safe. I will make sure he remains safe.”

“Why do you care so much?” Emma asked, her forehead wrinkling.

Regina gave her a soft smile, red lips curling up in a way that had Emma biting down on her lip and trying not to think of the similar smile that started it all. Emma clenched her thighs together, ignoring the wetness coating onto her panties. “There is something between us, Miss Swan, that I can’t help but want to know more about - a connection, if you will.”

Regina didn’t want to mention how Emma’s blood sang to her. She didn’t want to mention that the connection was beyond their control and the want...need...for this young woman in front of her was something she couldn’t fight.

She was ancient, powerful, and even this she couldn’t deny.

Emma tossed the words around in her head, thinking about them, opening her mouth to reply before a little boy came flying into her lap. Her hands quickly untangled from Regina’s. Catching Henry, Emma let out a laugh as she held the little boy close to her and away from the edge of the booth. “Whoa there,” Emma said, looking down at Henry and shaking her head at the chocolate stains on his mouth, nose, and cheeks. “Looks like you enjoyed your milkshake.”

Henry nodded his head eagerly, nose scrunched up as he gave her a huge smile. “So good, Ma!” He affirmed before righting himself in her lap and turning his body so that his back leaned into her. He met Regina’s eyes, smile growing bigger, “Do you like chocolate?”

Regina smiled at the hyper boy and nodded her head, despite not enjoying the sweet candy, she replied, “Of course. It would seem that you enjoyed it also.”

Henry tried to lick at the sticky chocolate at the side of his mouth and nod, “Mhm, I made the goodest one!”

Emma shook her head and kissed the top of his head affectionately, “You do make the best ones.”

“Yeah, that,” Henry said tilting his head back and looking at his blonde mother. Emma reached forward, bringing a hand up to lick her fingers before brining it back down to try to wipe at Henry’s messy face. He quickly ducked away and soured his face at the woman.

Emma looked up, feeling the severity of the conversation with the woman dropping away. At least, for now, they still needed to talk.

“How long are you here?” Emma asked over Henry’s head, meeting Regina’s eyes once more.

“Until the end of the week before I have to take care of a few things,” Regina stated, fingers twitching, missing the blondes warmth.

Emma nodded, bitting the inside of her lip in thought before looking down at Henry. A bundle of thoughts running through her head as well as a million questions. She turned her attention back to Regina, letting out a breath, “Come by tonight, around ten after he is asleep. We’ll talk more.”

Emma looked down at her son, smile immediately coming to light up her face as she told him they were heading home for a bath. She slid out of the booth, reaching for Henry’s things, before reaching down to pick up the four year old. Emotions pulling at her skin as she turned back to look at Regina, the woman beautiful and eyes filled with something that Emma couldn’t pinpoint.

But Emma could feel it - the connection that Regina was talking about.

Giving her a tight smile, Emma turned with Henry and walked out of the dinner. Ignoring Ruby’s curious looks as she exited the door into the fresh air.

Each step away from the dark woman with the dangerous smile felt like she was walking on needles. It was hard to walk away from her - painful. Emma clutched the boy on her hip, listening to him begin to sing one of his favorite songs, and continued to their apartment.

Thoughts of Regina overwhelming her.

 

V

VampSQ

V

(unedited)

-

Emma moved quietly to turn off the little boy’s lights before switching the star nightlight on, casting a glow of the galaxy and shooting stars on his ceiling - a gift from Mary Margaret that Emma found herself going to crawl into bed with her son just so she could feel out of this world just for a night.

The young mother did that often - pretend to be somewhere else just to feel less stress. Of course, she never wanted to be anywhere except with her son - but she had to let go and pretend every once and a while.

She spent her entire life fighting and surviving only to be thrust into a position where she was caring for another human being. Emma never had a chance to have something that was for herself - that allowed her that moment to feel like she was floating in the stars.

And doesn’t everyone deserve that?  
Something that made them feel lightweight and floating away - not tied down with weight? That’s why she ended up at the club that night.  
It was why it was so easy to go with Regina back to her penthouse.  
It was why it was so easy to give herself to the other woman.

No.  
No, that’s not why.

There was an unexplainable reason as to why Emma was able to give herself over so easy. One that explained the attraction between the two women and the intense connection.

There simply had to be a reason.

Emma sighed, shutting the door to the small room and turning on another nightlight in the open loft area and the bathroom on the other side before making her way down the steps - bare feet cold on the bare wood.

She was exhausted. Long day.

Then seeing Regina - the emotions coming from that was enough to make her want to stay in bed all day tomorrow - but it was the worry that she felt once she got home and the game of second guessing herself.

She fucking invited a vampire to her house.  
That was established, right?  
That this was some Buffy shit?  
Emma groaned out loud as she made it to the old couch - comfortable as hell but still pretty old.

She looked around her apartment - a collection of her artwork, instruments, Henry’s wooden blocks and structures, the whitewashed brick walls, and hand me down furniture from people around town.

It was the complete opposite from Regina’s perfect penthouse. Emma really didn’t see much of it - especially since she was more worried about feeling the other woman inside her rather than looking around her house.

Her fingers began to play at the colorful afghan blanket hanging over the back of the couch - nervously toying between the random holes as she tried to calm her nerves.

They would talk.

Regina would explain things.

They were in no danger.

Right?

Emma paused, breathing slowed as she sucked in a breath and held it. Regina wouldn’t hurt her, right? Hurt Henry?

She fucking told the woman to come over and gave Regina her address and could have potentially done a fucking stupid thing and put Henry in danger!

But then she remembered Regina’s promise and how her internal lie detector didn’t go off.

They were safe.

They had to be.

Because when a soft knock sounded on the door and Emma quickly jumped up to go grasp the handle- she didn’t give a second thought about opening it.

Regina gave her a lazy smile - olive tone skin paler than normal but otherwise still perfect. Her

hair was slicked back, like it was the night they met, as if Regina had ran her fingers through it too many times. Her lips were painted red and her eyes seemed darker than it was earlier.

Emma tried to still her rushing heart - beating so hard that it made her chest sore. Her eyes glanced down at Regina’s change of clothes - feeling more comfortable at the purple oversized sweater and black leggings. There were small, black framed glasses hanging from the color of the  
sweater.

Emma chuckled, “Do you even need those?”

Regina looked down at the glasses that Emma had lifted a hand to point at. She gave a small chuckle, leaning against the threshold of the entryway, body on the outside of the apartment, before shaking her head, “Oh no, dear, I just read somewhere that you found glasses very exciting.”

Emma started to laugh but quickly stopped, quirking an eyebrow at the dark haired girl. The only place she says things like that is on her blog.  
Which would mean.  
Nope.

Nope.

Good way to get Emma to stop thinking about this woman being a creature of the night because Emma quickly changed the topic. Without hesitation she asked, “Would you like to come in and have some tea, Regina?”

And just like that - Emma crossed the line into dangerous, uninhibited behavior again. -

Emma watched the woman closely - Regina was just a normal human woman. She got comfortable across from Emma on the couch, gracefully denying the tea as she curled her legs under her body and leaned against the back of the couch with her body facing Emma, head resting on her hand as she smile.

Emma watched her chest rise and fall, her dip a tongue out to lick at red lips to add moisture, her taking longer breathes sometimes rather than her normal short breaths, and the way the finger of the hand on her leg would rub circles in her own leggings - as if it were a nervous habit.

Regina Mills was absolutely perfect - but also very, very human in the way that she conducted herself.

Emma worried her bottom lip between her teeth, the grainy skin catching between her teeth every now and again causing a pain to ripple throughout her body.

She mirrored Regina’s position, settling into the warm couch and turning her body toward Regina. Emma noticed that their knees were a few inches apart and that her skin was begging to slide across Regina’s.

The way that her body reacted to Regina was unhealthy - this codependent mess ingrained in her skin that begged to be apart of Regina in some kind of way.

To connect with her. To press against her.

To fucking feel her - and it drove Emma crazy how badly she wanted to reach her hands forward to take Regina’s in her own.

Regina was a drug and it only took Emma one hit to get addicted.  
"Why are you here?" Emma blurted out in a rush - repeating her earlier question from the dinner.

Regina gave the blonde a small smirk, noticing the nervous gestures of the blonde take over. It wasn’t that Emma wasn’t confident - no - it was a different kind of nervousness.

One that she had observed many, many times over these many, many years in humans.

It was the nervousness for wanting something one cannot want - a nervousness of controlling a body that didn’t want to be controlled.

Regina grinned inwardly at this revelation and settled her own nerves.  
The vampire Queen having such a human emotion - the fear of not being wanted. -

"I couldn’t stay away from you, Emma," Regina answered again, honesty lacing her words. She felt the thirst for the young girl whelm up to the back of her throat - a deep hunger and taste for Emma on her tongue.

She hasn’t feed since she had last tasted the blonde.

Her body went longer than normal - she heard once that Singers sustained the perfect amount of time so that they wouldn’t get drained so easily, so that the vampire could stay sustained only by them.

Because what vampire would want another when they have tasted the blood of their Singers? That is, if they don’t drain them in the first feeding - which is what happens more often than not.

Her mouth watered at the thought - smelling the sweet blood already - as she thought of her mouth working Emma’s sweet, little cunt with her tongue, swirling it around inside the tight ring of her entrance and drinking her up before replacing her tongue with her fingers.

Feeling Emma tighten around her - oh so fucking tight.

And then, pressing her mouth against the young mother’s femoral vein, tongue lapping at the smooth skin as her fingers plunge in, curl, and her teeth slip past the sensitive flesh.

And then, the gush of blood feeling her mouth as she would drink her all up.

Emma noticed Regina’s honeyed eyes darkening to a deep brown - nearing black - and she tilted her head in curiosity and concern. The words slipped out of her mouth too easily, “I feel like I should tell you to leave me alone - that you’re dangerous.”

Regina fell out of her fantasy to focus on the blonde, lips curling up in a grin as her nose crinkled and the sight made Emma’s stomach flip flop with butterflies. Regina’s voice was throaty and thick, the woman trying to control her hunger, as she shook her head with a chuckle, “Isn’t that cliche, dear?”

Emma weighed the question before tilting her head into a nod.

Regina continued, lifting her head from her hand and holding an eyebrow up, “I’m sure we aren’t that type.”

-

"You have been making a lot of assumptions," Emma said softly, conscious of the half opened door upstairs and the little boy tucked under his covers, asleep under the universe.

Regina watched the internal battle the blonde is having - probably has been having since the morning she woke up in Regina’s bed with Regina lightly caressing her temple - and felt empathy for the young woman. She, herself, was having her own battle - one that was tearing her apart - and she could only imagine the one that Emma is currently going through.

The battle about believing that there are monsters in the world.

Ones dangerous and had been fake for so long that it’s hard to grasp the truth and once you do - your world is turned upside down.

The battle with having feelings for another person is complicated enough but Regina knew that

having a strong, deep connection with a vampire was enough to cause a breakdown.

And then - and then add to the fact that Emma had a small son to think of - well that is the biggest battle of all.

Putting him, yet again, first before anything else.

And how can one do that when their entire being is screaming at them to run into the arms of something that could make his entire life dangerous.

Regina understood.  
She was a mother once - long ago.

Her heart didn’t beat but blood still settled inside of it and it felt heavy. Regina found herself leaning forward, toward Emma, and slide her hand off her leg to Emma’s, sliding up to grasp Emma’s finger’s in her own and gaining all of Emma’s attention.

It was the spark, the sharp sting of electricity that sparked through their connected fingers that caused each woman to jump in their skin and move slightly closer.

It was undeniable, this pull.

It would be their downfall.

"I apologize, Emma," Regina stated with a low voice - able to heart the soft thud of a child’s heart at the top of the steps. "Please, let me explain things - you deserve my honesty and I believe, dear, that you are strong enough to handle it."

Regina paused for a moment, staring at Emma - studying her face. Emma’s eyebrows furrowed together, a wrinkle in her forehead as her teeth worked under her lip, chewing on the inside. Regina caressed Emma’s hand with her finger - taking comfort in knowing she had the power to sooth the girl when Emma visibly settled her chewing.

"And afterwards - you can tell me if you would like me to leave your life completely." The sadden, worried look on Regina’s face wasn’t lost on the blonde but it surprised her - so much - that this woman, regal and powerful, had cared so deeply for someone like her. Someone who felt worthless more times than not and someone so tied down to the earth that they would never be able to fly.

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand once more, moving close so that her legs lifted a little when they connected with Emma’s. She had a desperate need to be closer to the blonde - the combination of her hunger and the hum under her skin consuming the vampire. “I’ll always watch over, Emma. I have to now - it wouldn’t be so simple to let you go - but I will always make sure you and Henry are safe.”

Emma paused.

How can someone be so passionate about a person they have yet to know?

How can a powerful creature care so deeply for a human?

Emma had so many preconceived notions, so many ideas and ideology about vampires, that it was starting to confuse her.

But what caused her heart to leave her body - rushing toward Regina - was Regina’s conviction of keep her family safe. She mentioned it earlier, stealing Emma’s breath, but tonight - giving Emma the choice of her staying or leaving but still offering to always keep the mother and son safe stole her heart away.

Emma sighed, bitting her lip and her other hand coming to join the one woven with Regina’s. Nervous habit helping sooth her, Emma began to play with Regina’s cold fingers with both of her hands. She watched her milky fingers slide against Regina’s olive tone ones.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked up at Regina, meeting her darkened eyes once more, nodding her head, “I’m listening.”

VI

VampSQ

VI

(unedited) IIIII

“I’m listening,” Emma repeated herself. And she was.

Her fingers threaded through Regina’s cool ones and she couldn’t help but be hyper aware of the small details now. What she had thought was stereotypical traits for vampires now stuck out to her brightly and made her question if they were truly traits or if she was looking too deeply into things.

Though, Emma could clearly remember how Regina had been so cool to her touch the night at the club and then, after she had drank from her and Emma entered her, she was so warm.

Did her blood have that effect? That warmth?

There was a feeling in the depth of Emma’s stomach that enjoyed the idea of being Regina’s warmth.

Then it churned and reminded Emma of the cost.

Henry is the cost.

Henry will always be the cost.

There was a time that Emma thought about giving him up. That she thought that she wasn’t good enough for the growing baby inside of her, that she couldn’t give him the life that he deserved.

And you know what?  
Sometimes she still believed that - sometimes she felt like the shittiest parent in the world.

But then she thinks of moments like this where all of her concern is on the little boy, sleeping blissfully up stars with the galaxy on his ceiling, and realizes that she has given him the only universe that he needed.

And she had to keep it that way. Protect him.

Her hold on Regina’s hand tightened as she lifted her eyes to meet the older woman’s. Emma was scared, worried, and intrigued.

Trying to merge the feelings of protecting her son with the feelings of a desperate need for the woman before her was difficult and dangerous.

Very dangerous.

She should quit her.  
Tell her to leave, never come back. But she could listen to Regina, right? Just for one night.

“I was thirty when my mother turned me,” Regina started, meeting Emma’s eyes. Her eyes were intense, darker than Emma remembered and the thought crossed her mind in wonder if it was because she was hungry or if she was reliving the memory.

It didn’t matter.  
Emma leaned forward, already mesmerized by the story that was being told to her.  
A story that Emma wondered if Regina had told many people - or was the blonde special? Everyone wanted to feel special, especially Emma.  
“Your mother turned you?” Emma asked, eyes furrowing together.

Regina nodded her head, voice controlled as she continued to tell her story. “Yes, she was an ancient who was turned when I was a little girl. For many years she was gone from my life, disappeared, and when she returned,” Regina sighed, inhaling unneeded air as she tried to find the right words to described her mother. “My mother always had plans for me and this was one of them she had planned many, many years before I was born.”

Emma’s nails dug into the palm of Regina’s hand as she tensed, face scrunching together in thought as she processed the little bit of information. Quickly, Emma asked, “Ancient? Regina, how old are you?”

Regina let out a chuckle, humorless, “Many years old, Emma, many, many years. My mother wasn’t the first, but she was considered an ancient. She was very powerful, even before she was turned, and the power only enhanced. She made the life seem so beautiful when she came to me - said it was ambrosia and I should drink the gift up.”

Emma’s heart slowed, she leaned in closer to Regina to drink up her words as if it was her own nectar. “And you did, you choose this?”

Another chuckle, a release of air from Regina’s lungs, “She was the mother I wanted, Emma, and the power that I needed.”

Emma nodded in understanding.

She was sure that if her own mother would come back, she would choose certain paths that she other wise wouldn’t have considered.

Possibly.

“My husband at the time was an emperor,” Regina continued with her story, turning her eyes away from Emma and leaning back into the couch. She stared up at the ceiling, eyes flickering back and forth in memory, as if a life thousands of years ago was flashing behind her eyes. “He wasn’t a kind man, ruthless. I could think of nothing more than to have the power that my mother offered without realizing, at that moment, she had set my course in life many years before.”

“And then she turned you?” Emma asked, voice barely a whisper as she mimicked Regina’s position and leaned back. Her blonde head next to Regina’s shoulder, too scared of the intimacy of laying her head on the woman.

She opted to clutch her hand, hoping that the vampire would carry her worlds away with her story.

Regina nodded, closing her eyes, “She used the most important thing to convince me that I needed this - to be this.”

“The need for power? To escape your husband?” Emma asked immediately, following the story. Drinking the nectar offered.

Regina quickly shook her head, causing Emma to turn her head and look up at her. Regina’s eyes opened and met Emma’s, a sadness settling deep inside of her.

It hurt, in that moment, to look into the other woman’s swirling darkness of her eyes. The pain caused Emma to want to throw up.  
“No, Emma,” Regina answered, forcing her voice to stay steady. “She used my son.” Emma paused.

Chest stopped moving.

Her mind immediately went to the memory of Regina’s distant face when she told her about Henry - any time she spoke of Henry. She remember the delicate way of how Regina spoke to her son and the gentleness she offered the boy.

Emma thought about how easily the vampire wanted to protect her AND her son. Her stomach fell in that moment.

It sounded like she was in paint, gritting through teeth, when her voice continued to travel to Emma’s ears. “She poisoned him, slow moving, and refused to save him - to change him. She said that was a mother’s right. That’s how she got me to accept her will. I accepted the power that was given to me and my fate completely if that meant that I would also be able to save my son.”

Emma gasped, “He didn’t live.”

Regina shook her head, eyes never leaving Emma’s, and gave the girl a sad smile. “Complete opposite, dear, he thrived.”

Emma was speechless. Her hand squeezed Regina’s, nails digging harder making the vampire aware of the slight pain in her palm.

But neither cared.

Emma was grounded by the touch and Regina was reminded she couldn’t get lost within her memories.

They let it sink in, what it meant.  
Regina’s live stolen to save her son.  
A boy changed into something that Emma could barely grasp.  
She thought of her son upstairs.  
Of being in that situation.  
And it made her shudder.  
“Tell me about him,” Emma found herself begging, needing the connection and understanding. Trying to picture the child that softened the vampire across from her.

A wistful expression crossed Regina’s face as she looked back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes once more. Immediately seeing the image of her little boy, a face she would never be able to forget, “I called him Ari. Like you are the sun, Emma, he was my moon and stars. He was a lot like Henry as a child, quiet but easily excited. Innocent and happy, oblivious of the world around him because he was so very pure. He was seven when I killed him and he woke up with the moon.”

Emma tried to imagine it.

This dark haired woman with olive skin with a little boy like Henry.

Tried to imagine a small child with a carefree smile and a love for his mother that was so great that it over powered the sky.

Oh, how she could imagine the amount of love this woman had for her son.

The sacrifice she made for him.

“You’re not a monster,” Emma whispered as the realization sunk in.

A small understanding for the woman caressing and warming her heart.

Regina shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She peered down at Emma, swirling darkness in her pupils, “But I am, Emma, and so was he after I changed him. His innocence was gone and, unlike me, he was not able to control himself. He was a child, and like most children, his self control was small. His unintentional lust for blood meant many lives were lost. It was my curse, for killing my child, to watch and indulge him. For many, many years, Emma, we lived off the growing power and blood in our stomachs. I killed the emperor and became a Queen, ruling over an empire for generations until, with my mother’s doing, I became a Queen to my own people. I because merciless and, like my son, bloodthirsty.”

Emma turned her face away, turning to look at the wall in front of them, letting herself drown in Regina’s words.

IIIII

“You’re not like that anymore,” Emma noted, sucking in a breath. “What changed?”

Regina brought their entangled fingers into her lap and began to caress the back of Emma’s hand with her free one. She thought for a moment, finding the words she needed to say to explain, “My soul started to take over. It was hard pushing it away. Before, the ancients frowned on certain emotions, saying they were weak. But as I gained power, influence, and saw that my people expressed all these emotions - that I expressed love towards my son - I realized that there needed to be a change in the way we viewed ourselves. We weren’t monsters, Emma. We didn’t want to be, at least, but we were powerful, better in a way, and I believed that we needed to account for it.

We didn’t have to be monsters to hold a status. And one night, when I watched my little prince feed from a princess whose kingdom offered up in payment to have our protection, saw this child’s face covered in her blood as he ate from her without no care of her wellbeing... that was the moment I knew things had to change.”

“Did it?” Emma whispered, skin going cold and a shiver overtaking her body as she tried to imagine Henry’s face covered in blood, feeding from another child as if they were a dinner rather than a human.

She wanted to puke.

She felt Regina nod in the affirmative.

Emma remained silent.

She couldn’t ask any more questions, at least not in that moment.

Regina opened up.

Gave her stories about a world Emma could never understand.

About situations Emma could barely believe.

It was already too much to take in and asking for more would be drive her over the edge.

Emma was overwhelmed.

But her fingers continued to reach for Regina and her body needed to be closer and she didn’t understand why it was.

She should be running.  
Take her son and forget about this woman.

Hide from her.

Hell, even change their names if she must.

She couldn’t though.

There was something about Regina.

Something that sung to her, that drew her near, that made it impossible to slide away from her.

So instead she sat still, tried not to move or reach out.

She let everything soak in.

And it was fucking painful.

IIIII

They sat there for over an hour.

At least that was what Emma thought.

A long time had past and Regina didn’t move, so she didn’t either.

Sometimes Regina’s chest didn’t move, her shoulder didn't rise to bump into Emma, and it scared Emma enough to side glance to check to see if the woman was still alive.

Emma actually felt stupid for doing that.

Apparently, the need to breath was unnecessary for vampires. One thing that movies got right, along with the need for blood. They had a soul too. So, some folklore got that right.  
What was this feeling?

“Are you attached to others like you are with me?” Emma’s voice was slightly hoarse from disuse. She turned her head slightly, glancing up at Regina.

Regina shook her head, “Only you, dear.” Emma bit her lip, “Why?”

Regina answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, “You are a rare oddity, Emma Swan, something that doesn’t happen to many vampires.”

Emma lifted herself up, bringing her legs underneath her as she disentangled her hand from Regina’s so that she could turn her body to face the vampire. Her face scrunched up in curiosity, “What do you mean?”

Regina gave her a small, wistful smile, “Your blood sings to me, Emma. A song to remind me that I’m incomplete.”

Emma let out a small, humous laugh, “And I make you complete?” Regina’s smile tightened, “Exactly, dear. Like a piece missing.”

Emma ground her teeth together in thought. Her heart picking up, blood pumping faster, and she noticed the way that Regina inhaled.

The words fell from her lips quickly, in a rush. “You fed off me,” Emma stated.

Regina nodded, “I did. I couldn’t control myself that night. I didn’t realize what you were until I tasted you.”

Emma sucked in a breath, thinking of the boy upstairs, thinking of her son. “You could have killed me, Regina. You could have left Henry without...”

Emma’s words trailed off.  
She couldn’t finish the thought.  
Regina quickly picked up and answered, “ I didn’t know about him, Emma...” Emma licked her teeth. Sighing, “But you can control yourself now?”  
Regina nodded and rushed out, “Without a doubt.”

The conviction in Regina’s words rang throughout Emma’s body. Sound rolling around a brass bell and ringing loudly into the air, Emma vibrated with Regina’s words.

It sat in the back of her throat and made her hungry for the woman. As if those words were enough reassurance.  
Would there ever be enough reassurance?

“I like you, Regina,” Emma admitted in a small rush of words. The apartment seemed bigger with the admission. It seemed like it could swallow her up. But yet, it wasn’t a tease and it wouldn’t

swallow her up.  
This was Emma’s reality now.

Something she never expected and she wondered if she would kick the feeling somewhere deep inside her. The feeling of actually wanting this - this reality.

Emma sighed, feeling the tears pool behind her eyes as she let everything sink in. It weighed her down as the words spilled from her parted lips. “This would be a lot easier, Regina, without...”

Emma paused, choked up and holding her breath.

Regina reached for to squeeze her hand, caressing Emma’s palm with her thumb as she finished Emma’s sentence, “...if I wasn’t a vampire.”

When Regina said the word, it was all too much, too real.

And it was real.

Easier to accept and believe than Emma had thought it would be.

Emma’s head quickly shook in the negative, dispelling Regina’s words, her body vibrating with emotion as her will to hold her tears inside slowly fell apart.

Regina noticed the single tear falling out of the corner of Emma’s eye, slipping down her nose, hanging there before dripping down onto their hands.

Emma whispered, “without Henry.”

IIIII

Emma hated herself for imagining a world without her son.  
For imagining a life and a choice that would be easier without the boy. She hated herself.

IIIII

At one point she realized she would never be able to live without him.  
Never live without his smile and the love and the feeling of having him being hers.  
And she wanted to cry because she knew that the woman next her probably felt the same way. Regina had to live in a world without a little boy who held her love and her heart.  
Did Regina even have room in her heart?  
Could Regina even offer it?  
Offer love?  
IIIII  
They've been on the couch for hours.  
Thinking over and repeating the conversation in their heads.

Finding solutions and understanding to thinks that weren’t meant to be understood. Emma’s body had somehow leaned forward to press into Regina’s arm.  
Dawn was slowly coming up and Emma’s eyes grew heavier.  
Henry would be up soon.

He would come bounding down the steps wanting to jump into her bed and sleep for a few more hours next to his mother, burrowing into her like he did most mornings.

Emma’s voice was rough, hoarse, when she asked the question and breaking the mutual silence both women had. “What happened to him, Regina? Your son?”

“He sleeps, Emma,” Regina whispered. “He finally sleeps.”

IIIII

VII.

"Ma?" a small voice called from the top of the steps.

It was mid morning, nearing ten, and the sun had already drifted into the apartment. At some point, Regina had slipped on the ancient ring onto her finger in favor of having to leave the sleeping blonde.

She wasn’t used to this.

The warmth.

How Emma had pressed against her in her sleep, her hand clutching at the material of her sweater between her breasts, how trusting Emma was despite everything that she had told to her last night.

Regina needed this more than she wanted to admit.

"Ma?" the voice called once more, a little bit more closer, tearing Regina from her thoughts.

Regina’s cold hand staled in Emma’s curls, the gentle movements of stroking her fingers through the blondes curls over the past few hours had soothed Regina into a gentle hum of memories and hopes.

It would be her downfall.

This human would be her downfall.

-

The smell of the blonde and the way that Emma curled up next to her in her sleep was enough to convince Regina that being here, holding her in her arms, was worth the inevitable downfall.

She had lived for so long, anyway.  
Maybe this was the best way to crumble into the dirt and finally respect the laws of nature.

Maybe she will allow herself this peace, for right this moment, and then she will leave Emma and her son. She would go without blood and succumb to the slumber that last forever for her kind when you refuse to feed off the life of others.

The slumber that she had put her own son in many, many years ago.

It was her time.

She could put a new Queen into state.

The thoughts swirled in her head, overtaking her senses and overwhelming the dark haired vampire when the small voice called once more and soft steps slowly got closer.

"Ma?"

Regina turned her head towards the steps to see the little boy with messy brown hair slowly make his way down to the landing. He held onto the rail with both hands, his small body taking cautious steps as she looked down to make sure his feet touched each and every step.

Like Ari, Regina thought that this boy had tumbled down one too many times in a rush to run down the steps anymore.

A small smile whispered onto her lips as she watched the little prince take a final leap onto the landing, his face lifting to reveal a proud smile on his face.

His eyebrows immediately hiked up as he noticed the woman on the couch, turned to look at him.

"Hello Henry," Regina whispered, brining up a olive toned finger up to her lips to signal the little boy to keep his voice low. She then pointed down to his sleeping mother.

Henry quickly, softly, made his way to the back of the couch, putting his hands on the top back before standing on his tippy toes to look at the peaceful expression on his moms face.

Turning to look up at Regina, Henry put his finger to his lips in understanding. -

Regina made sure that the blonde was comfortable on the couch before she slipped out from under her and straighten out the oversized sweater. She turned her attention to the little boy who was smiling up at her with stars in his eyes.

It ate at her heart.

The life thriving in the boy.

Reminding her of one similar to him, one who held the universe in his eyes, and instead of letting it weight her heart down, the vampire moved her body around the couch to crouch in front of the four year old.

"Are you hungry, Henry?" Regina whispered, watching the little boy nod his head eagerly before he took her cold hand without hesitation, pausing to glance down at it in question, before turning and pulling her into the kitchen.

Henry let go of Regina’s hand and instantly went to grab the wooden stool tucked under the sink before brining it near the fridge.

Regina watched, wanting to move forward to help the boy but noticing that he seemed very comfortable in his moments.

He knew exactly what he was supposed to do.

Henry opened the fridge, wide, before turning and bringing the stool closer so that he could step up. He hesitated, little foot hovering over the top as he turned around to smile at the dark haired woman and bringing his finger up to his lips as to remind her to keep quiet.

Mimicking the little boy with an amused smile, Regina brought her finger up to her lips in understanding.

Henry turned and reached for the middle rack, grabbing a greek yogurt cup and green apple before turning and jumping down. He offered them up to Regina, small voice reaching her heightened ears, “Want one?”

Regina shook her head in the negative causing the little boy to shrug and pushing the items forward for her to hold.

She watched the boy put away his stool and close the fridge and grab a small spoon from a low cabinet before coming to stop in front of her.

"I know how to read, now," Henry stated with a crooked grin.

Regina couldn’t help but smile back, feeling the boy’s excitement radiate off of him.

It was easy to forget the raging thirst around the boy when he gave out so much life.

She crouched down once more and whispered, “How about we go up to your room and you can eat your breakfast and read to me until your momma wakes up?”

-  
Emma woke up, body sore but surprisingly well rested.

She could feel the heat of the sun on her face and the affect it was causing on her eyelids, making them bright red under her eyes.

She let out a soft moan and stretched her body, realizing that she was waking up on the couch by how one part was digging into her side.

She let out another groan in confusion, slowly opening her eyes to the mid morning sun shining into her living room, trying to let the previous night’s memories catch up with her awaken state.

She stayed up all night.

Talking, she thinks.

Of course, she was talking to Regina.

About her being a vampire.

And then, she fell asleep.

With the vampire still here.

Emma’s heart quickened, panicking.

Did she leave? Of course she did, the sun was up!

But by the sun coming into her window and Henry not curled up next to her...

Henry!

Emma jumped up just as she heard a loud squeal coming from her son’s room, followed by a scream.

"Henry!" Emma let fall from her lips as she moved quickly around the furniture and up the steps, feeling tears hit against the back of her eyes and her heart jumping into her throat.

Self hatred ran through her blood at her stupidity. At how trusting and naive she was.  
When her son was screaming out for her.

-  
Emma saw the books spread across the floor the moment she reached the top of the stairs.

She pushed her tired body through the threshold of her son’s room to find the - vampire, Emma told herself - cradling her son against her chest and her head nuzzling into his neck and loud screams coming from the small child.

Emma acted quickly, red flashing in her vision as she manically screamed out his name as if her voice alone would protect the little boy from every monster in the mist of night.

Except it wasn’t night and the sun was shining in the room and Regina’s head quickly picked up to look at the blonde with worry.

Her lips not stained red like the morning after she fed from the blonde.

And Emma’s wild eyes went to her son, her chest heaving as she stood with a hand outstretched, to see the boy in a fit of intense giggles.

His eyes found his mothers and he jumped out of Regina’s arms, smile spread across his lips as he ran toward his mom and leaped midair, “Ma, we’re having a tickle fight and Regina’s winning! Save me!”

Always trusting that Emma would be there to catch him.

She cradled the boy against her chest, closing her eyes, calming her body.

He was safe.

Regina would never hurt him.

She said that.

She said that she’ll protect them.

Everything was fine.

Emma lifted her head up, giving the dark haired woman a sheepish smile, and whispered over her son’s giggles, “Hi there.”

-

It took a story to calm the little boy down enough for him to be content with doing a puzzle in the loft so that Regina and Emma could head down stairs.

Emma leaned against the counter, a cup of hot cocoa in her hand, as she bit her lip and looked at the woman across from her. Regina was focused on a candid black and white photograph of Emma and Henry in a frame that rested on the side of the island the vampire was sitting at.

She looked so put together, so fucking regal, that Emma found herself feeling both self conscious and aroused.

Regina’s dark hair had fallen to frame her face, her black eyes shifting as she examined the photograph, and her skin much paler than it had been the previous night.

The sun was caressing the pale tone to her olive skin and it made Emma’s eyebrows furrow.

"How can you be in the sun?" Emma asked, stepping closer. "Doesn’t that hurt?"

Regina lifted her head and met Emma’s eyes. A small smile curling onto her lips. “It’s uncomfortable, dear, but I have something that ensures my safety.”

Emma let out a little chuckle, thinking of her vast vampire knowledge a la Buffy, “What? Like a ring?”

Regina chuckled and nodded her head, “Yes, in fact, dear, it is a ring.” Emma’s mouth formed a perfect circle, “Oh.”

Regina crinkled her nose at the blonde and opened her mouth to speak but Emma’s curiosity beat her to it. Emma quickly asked, “You’re paler though, colder than before when we...well...that night. Why’s that?”

Regina’s small smile curled back down and she was back to looking regal, nearly unapproachable. “I haven’t fed since then. I will need to feed soon.”

Emma’s eyes widen, “You haven’t ate since that night? What are you thinking, Regina? That’s how people starve! What do you need? What can I do to help?”

The words slipped out without realizing what she was saying.

Emma was more of a say now and think later kind of door.

And when Regina met her eyes with dark ones filled with desire and hunger.

She realized what she had done.

Fear and arousal was an interesting combination, Emma found, as her stomach bubbled up with both.

Regina’s smile curled back, lopsided, as she stood up from the stool. She moved her body closer to Emma’s, each step mimicking an animal looking at their prey and, fucking hell, if Emma didn’t find that the most attractive thing.

"Why, dear?" Regina asked, leaning into the blonde. Her body pressed against Emma’s, catching a fire to the young mother’s milky skin and heating the freezing, sensitive skin of the vampire. Regina’s hands found Emma’s hips and pressed her hard against the counter getting a moan to escape from Emma’s lips.

Regina leaned forward, pressing her lips against Emma’s before tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. She let go, smirking at Emma, asking in a sultry voice, ”Are you offering?”

Emma paused for a moment.  
Hearing Henry happily singing to himself at the top of the steps. Seeing the sun shine through the windows and hit Regina’s pale skin. Feeling her own skin tingle with anticipation.  
It was stupid, really, looking at it all.  
But Emma couldn’t help but nodding her head.

She whispered, “I trust you, Regina.” -

Regina’s mouth was on Emma’s neck, pressing kisses along her collarbone before her lips found her jugular.

Her fingers were stroking the smooth skin under Emma’s shirt and her body pressed harder against the blonde and hunger rolled up to her mouth and she could practically taste the blonde’s blood already.

It fucking sang to her.

Lulled her in a trace that caused her to extract her fangs from her gums and slide them across Emma’s skin.

She loved how the blonde rocked her hips forward, letting out a breath of air. Regina always found that this could be a highly arousal exchange, but Emma only made it even more.

She could fucking smell Emma’s arousal and need and want.

Her fangs sank into Emma’s flesh, enjoying the feel of Emma’s fists banging against her back and the stifle groan from Emma’s lips.

The rush of blood into her mouth was overwhelming and perfect and Regina could see her entire flash in front of her eyes and only one person standing out.

Emma.  
She was surrounded by Emma.

And so, holding tighter, lips pressed, Regina drank Emma’s life inside her belly in hopes that for the rest of her days, the blonde would be the only thing sustaining her.

Inside her.  
-  
"Ma?" Henry called from the top of the steps. "Is it time for lunch yet?"

Regina retracted her fangs from the blonde’s neck, both women letting small moans slip from their lips. Emma’s fingernails pressed firmly into Regina’s sweater as she held her close, breathing slowly as Regina darted out a pink tongue to lick the small trickle of blood trailing down Emma’s neck and sealing the wound.

Regina nuzzled her neck, smiling into her flesh before looking up to meet Emma’s eyes. Her own lighter, a warm honey.  
She smiled softly at the blonde, “Go clean yourself up, dear. I’ll go attend to Henry.”

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
